Take Action
by Harken Lady
Summary: What will happen when Meryl's older sister comes to visit? Then Vash comes back from his fight with Knives, but will Meryl build up the courage to tell him how she feels? What'll happen with Knives and Meryl's sister? This is a fluff between VM and KOC
1. Two Letters

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that has to do with Trigun. I only own my characters. Please, and I mean please REVIEW!!! It would really inspire me to write more and I promise this fic will get better. I'm just setting the stage.  
**  
**Take Action**  
  
Chapter 1: Two Letters  
  
Walking down the dirt road, which leads to her house, Meryl began thinking. It had been about two months ago when someone she cared for dearly, departed. The saddest part was that she didn't even get to tell him how she felt. Meryl hated to admit it, but she was hopelessly in love with him. Even her best friend Millie Thompson, a tall brunette, knew of her feelings. Warm, salty tears began to form in Meryl's eyes, as she thought of never seeing Vash The Stampede. Yes, the man with $$600,000,000,000 on his head. Just by looking at Vash, it wouldn't seem he could possibly be the real ace-gunman, but if you saw him in a fight then you would see. It still baffled Meryl on how she could possibly fall for a man like him, usually idiotic and childish weren't the qualities she looked for in a guy. Most of Meryl's co-workers say that she has no eye for men maybe it was true.  
  
Meryl brushed her short raven colored hair away from her raven colored eyes. The wind was picking up, so she decided to pick up her pace. Millie should be home by now, seeing as Meryl had gotten off of work a little later than she had expected. Coming upon the house, a delightful aroma occupied the front porch. Meryl was hoping that Millie had fixed dinner and it seems she had. Whatever dinner was, it sure smelled good. It was even attracting a black cat. Meryl shooed the cat away and unlocked the door. As Meryl entered the house, she caught a glimpse of Millie dancing. Meryl slightly chuckled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Millie looks like your having a good time."  
  
"Oh, hi Meryl. I made dinner, since you weren't home before me." Millie had a smile on her face upon seeing her friend.  
  
"Thanks Millie, so did we get anything in the mail?" Meryl walked over to the pot upon the stove and looked in. It was soup, which was Meryl's own recipe.  
  
"Yes m'am, it's on the table." Millie was looking in the cabinet for some different spices.  
  
"Thank you Millie." Meryl walked over to a long mahogany table that seated six. On the table was a security envelope concealing a letter. Turning it over, Meryl noticed the initials 'MS' in beautiful handwriting. "Hmm...I wonder who its from." She was speaking to herself out loud. Sure the initials 'MS' were her initials, but they were the initials of one other person she knew. Meryl tore open the envelope and quickly sought to see who had written the letter. A jubilant squeal escaped from Meryl's mouth as she found out who wrote the letter.  
  
"Millie! Guess whom the letters from." "Who?" Millie asked looking towards Meryl.  
  
"Mina!" Meryl might have said this a little too excitedly.  
  
Millie gasped and then ran over to the spot where Meryl was, "Read it, read it, read it!"  
  
"Alright here goes:  
  
_Dear Meryl,  
  
I hope that you receive this letter on time. This is a bit urgent, but I need to come visit you and Millie. I hope this is not a bothersome, for I need to stay. It's not just me, but Megan and Ruthie need to as well. If you are wondering why, I will explain everything when we arrive, which should be tomorrow. If this is going to be a problem, then please write me back and give me a reason as to why we can't come. Anyways, I need to get some sleep, so I'll see you soon.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Mina Strife_  
  
Mina's coming to visit!"  
  
"That's wonderful news Meryl, I should have waited to cook." Millie then walked back over to the pot and began stirring it.  
  
"Well, I'll go fix up the extra rooms upstairs. Call me when dinners ready." Meryl ascended up the stairs. This was going to be great. Her older sister was finally coming to visit. One thing she forgot to check was when the letter arrived. Meryl didn't recall checking the mail yesterday and Millie was with her the whole time.  
  
Brushing the thought away, Meryl entered into one of the extra bedrooms. It was rather cozy. There was a full sized bed and a light colored dresser. In the corner was a mirror. Every time Meryl gazed into one, she was always remembered of her mother. Meryl had the same eye color, hair color, and slender figure her mother had. This was probably why her father would abuse her so often, because she reminded him of her mother. Taking her eyes off of the mirror, Meryl turned to the closet and grabbed some pink sheets. Pink was her little sister, Megan's, favorite color, so Meryl found it suitable to put on the bed. As she finished fixing the sheets, a knock was heard on the door. Deciding to disregard the knock, Meryl continued to fix the sheets. It wasn't long before a scream of joy was heard. Meryl ran down the stairs to find Millie squeezing a beautifully slender woman with long raven colored hair, raven colored eyes, and fleshy looking skin, in a tight hug.  
  
"Help...me," said the woman between gasps.  
  
"Millie calm down! I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow, Mina." Meryl said hugging her sister and totally forgetting to check the date on the letter.  
  
"It should have gotten here yesterday." Mina said brushing her blue shorts and short sleeved, white shirt off.  
  
"It probably did, it's just that we didn't check the mail till today." Meryl was watching Millie and Megan get reacquainted with another. Millie was Megan's idol, which slightly stunned Meryl, but not too much.  
  
"Oh, before I forget," Mina reached in her back pocket and pulled another letter. "I found this on the porch. It was a good thing Megan saw it or it would have blown away. So where do I put my stuff?" Mina handed the letter to Meryl, and then Megan and Mina followed Millie upstairs. Now alone, Meryl decided to open the letter. It was from Vash! Taking out the letter, Meryl began to read:  
  
_Dear Meryl,  
  
This letter is to let you know that I will be returning, with Knives. If you could please have a room ready for him, I would greatly appreciate it. My brother Knives is wounded and needs care, knowing that you helped me I figured maybe you could help him. If you decline, I do not blame you, but I will still be coming with him. I don't know when I will be arriving, but it should be soon so don't be surprised if I show up on your doorstep. Thank you, and I'll be seeing you soon. We'll work out details and talk later.  
  
Yours truly,  
Vash The Stampede_  
  
He's returning with Knives?  
  
"Who's Vash? Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Holy crap! Don't do that Mina!" yelled Meryl. She was so into reading the letter that she hadn't noticed that her sister had snuck up on her.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question, is he your boyfriend? Because that would be a second." Mina was talking nonchalantly.  
  
Meryl was now blushing scarlet red, "No, he most certainly is not! He's just a friend!"  
  
"Uh huh, right," Mina then had a big grin on her face. "Whatever you say sis'."  
  
"Millie!"  
  
"Yes Meryl?"

"Are we going to eat?" Meryl said this with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"Umm...yes!" said Millie with a perky voice.  
  
"Good, because me and Megan hadn't eaten anything yet." Mina placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Well tonight we will eat happy and then get some good rest, because tomorrow Vash is coming." Meryl said this with a very happy voice, which caused everyone to stare at her.  
  
"Mr. Vash The Stampede is coming back! Yeah!" Millie jumped with joy, which shook the table and caused her soup to spill.  
  
"Millie!" everyone said in unison. Millie just smiled brightly and scratched the back of her head.


	2. Broom Head and Rotten Sisters

**Take Action  
Chapter 2: Broom Head and Rotten Sisters**  
  
Smelling burnt pancakes, Meryl had no choice but to wake up. The smell was rather strong and there seemed to be a small amount of smoke in the room. Coughing, Meryl got up and exited the room only to find more smoke. Meryl found the stairs and basically tumbled down. Before getting up, Meryl made sure that she didn't have a concussion. Who the heck was making breakfast? Whoever it was, sure could get the toast crispy.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Meryl shouted, but then hacked because of all the smoke.  
  
"Sorry, thought I'd help cook breakfast."  
  
Meryl stopped. The voice was just like she remembered. It was he, the blonde haired broom head. This was like a dream come true...he was back. Meryl then snapped back into reality and helped Vash gain control of the breakfast.  
  
"Geez, I'm never letting you cook breakfast until you've been properly trained." Meryl discarded the burnt pancakes and then started the stove up again. "I'm going to cook the breakfast this morning."  
  
"Thanks Insurance Girl, but I really was hoping to cook this morning since you're letting me stay here." Vash looked at Meryl with a smile.  
  
Meryl had taken a seat at the table across from Vash and picked up the newspaper. She wanted to hide her face, for she knew she was blushing. Vash was looking pretty good, he was wearing loose clothes and his hair was slightly down. He didn't seem too hurt, but she thought she should ask. "Vash...are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but Knives needs some patching up. Don't worry about it though because I took care of it." Vash gave a slight smile.  
  
"Where exactly did you put Knives?" Meryl folded the newspaper because she felt the blush die down.  
  
"Oh, I put him in the room with the white door. Meryl I hate to say, but you should get rid of the bumps in the beds." Vash cringed just in case he received a pop in the head.  
  
"VASH ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Meryl was horror-stricken. That was no ordinary bump in the bed. "VASH, THAT'S MY SISTER'S ROOM!!"  
  
"WHAT! You have to be kidding!" Vash was now standing up.  
  
Meryl stood up and sprinted towards the stairs, but before she could actually climb the stairs a loud shriek was cast.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A mortified Mina came sprinting down the stairs and she was not happy.  
  
"Mina, I know..." but Meryl was cut short.  
  
"THERE IS A MAN IN MY BED!!" Mina had a furious look on her face, which Meryl sought to get rid of.  
  
"Mina, let me start over. I know that there is a..." she was cut short again.  
  
"Obviously you are not comprehending me...GET HIM OUT OF MY BED!" Mina then noticed Vash hiding under the table. "And who is he?" she pointed at Vash.  
  
"Hey scary lady." Vash gave a slight wave to Mina.  
  
"Vash get out from under there and move your brother to another room, one that is not occupied." Meryl was now getting angry and to top it off something smelled like burnt cloth. The other two smelt it too and looked at Meryl. "Alright, Vash go do what I just told you to do and I'll take care of the kitchen."  
  
Vash hurriedly ran up the stairs to go move his brother. Mina helped Meryl extinguish the burning washrag. "I'll go to the store and purchase some donuts, since everything seems to go burning." Meryl was about to walk out the door when...  
  
"You're not going out in that, are you?" Mina asked pointing to Meryl's nightclothes, which consisted of one large shirt that went just below her thighs.  
  
"You're right, I better change."  
  
"No, I'll go. This way I won't have to change and I'll be back when everyone is awake. Maybe this trip to buy donuts will calm me down some more." Meryl didn't like the fact that Mina would be going in a white tank top with short blue shorts, but Mina could handle herself.  
  
"Looks like you have me beat. I trust that you know where the store is, right?"  
  
"You got it." Mina slipped on some shoes and walked out the door.  
  
Meryl decided to check up on Vash. She walked down to a room with the door slightly ajar. Peaking in, Meryl saw Vash wrapping a blanket around Knives, who was still sleeping. Vash looked up and Meryl was slightly startled, but then she walked in.  
  
"How is Knives?" Meryl was trying to be supportive and knew that if Knives did wake up, that Vash would protect them.  
  
"He's doing alright. He should wake up this morning. I stopped in December and which allowed Knives some rest. May I ask you something?" Vash was looking at his brother.  
  
"Yeah Vash, sure."  
  
"Are you truly okay with all of this?"  
  
"Vash...of course I am. We're friends. What are friends for, right?" Meryl knew she wanted to be more than friends, but right now it wasn't allowed.  
  
"That's great." Vash said looking up with a smile.  
  
Meryl couldn't help, but turn away from the smile. It was just too inviting, for her to take. The sun was hitting his face at an angle, which made his smile along with his aquamarine eyes glow. "Umm...I'm going to wake my sister Megan up." Meryl quickly exited the room.  
  
**Vash POV  
**  
It hurt me when she said, "We're friends. What are friends for, right?" I desperately want us to be more than friends, but we can't. I know for a fact that we can't ever be. Just by being me, I'd hurt her. The countless outlaws that track me down, would surely end up injuring Meryl. I can't have that.  
  
"That's great."  
  
This was all I could say. I wish I could have said something more. This morning, Meryl was looking pretty good. I didn't expect to see her in her nightclothes. Meryl's sister is pretty good looking, but there's something about Meryl that makes her appeal to me. It pains me to think about Meryl, so I'll just have to deal with my emotions. Meryl said she had another sister. _Hmm...wonder if she's younger or older._  
  
"Knives. I hope when you wake up, you'll understand. I might even have to force you to understand. These people here are good, except for maybe the scary lady that got furious with me for placing you in her bed. Meryl's a great cook and not to mention beautiful. Millie, she likes pudding. I'm at a loss of words, so I'll just let you view them for yourself when you wake up."  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
Walking down the corridor, Meryl walked into Megan's room. "Wake up, sis has come back with donuts."  
"Alright Meryl, I'm waking up." Megan stretched and then sat up.  
  
Meryl walked down the hall over to Millie's room, which contained loud snoring. Looking in, Millie was asleep with her mouth open. Meryl laughed, it was too funny. "Wake up, Millie."  
  
Millie snorted then sat up. "What...what's going on?"  
  
"Breakfast has arrived." Meryl took a seat at Millie's side.  
  
"Okay, Meryl. Is Megan awake?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact she is."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Millie shot out of bed and exited. Meryl quickly followed to see what she was up to. It seemed Millie and Megan was racing down the stairs. Meryl laughed and then made her way down stairs.  
  
"Mina did you get the donuts?" Meryl asked walking into the kitchen. It seemed Mina had, for there was the smell of fresh donuts.  
  
"Yep and I got fresh ones too."  
  
It didn't seem long before Vash came tumbling down the stairs. He quickly regained his balance and ran over to the donuts. Mina and Megan were looking at Vash with expressions that said who-are-you?  
  
"Vash, will you act like a gentlemen for once and actually use a plate." Meryl had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry Meryl, but these are just too good." Vash said with donut in his mouth.  
  
"Did you get that man out of my bed?" Mina asked with a deadly glare in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Vash gulped.  
  
"Good job!" said Mina in a babyish voice. "So I'm guessing your Vash The Stampede, am I right?"  
  
"Yes m'am, though I'd like it if you called me Vash. If it's no problem with you." Vash reached for another donut, but Meryl slapped his hand.  
  
"Very well. You may call me Mina."  
  
"A.K.A Rotten Sister." Megan said in a matter-of-fact way.  
"I am not!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Mina. I meant Mina _and_ Meryl are Rotten Sisters." Megan and Millie chuckled together.  
  
"I'm not rotten!" Meryl reached into the donut box and grabbed someone's hand. When she lifted it up she immediately dropped it. The hand belonged to Vash! Meryl began blushing furiously, but to her surprise Vash was as well.  
  
"I knew you two were an item." Mina said with a huge grin.  
  
"We are not an item!" Meryl was replacing her embarrassment with anger, which she always regretted.  
  
When Meryl stopped shouting, everyone at the table could here footsteps coming down the stairs. Mina was on the side of the table, closest to the stairs. She didn't say anything until the figure was on the second to last step.  
  
"Hey it's that guy that was in..." but Mina immediately went silent.  
  
**Author's Notes: I hope this was at least satisfactory. Trust me when I say this, it will get better. All I need from you is to REVIEW!! I'll start on the next chapter right away.**


End file.
